Battlerover
The Battlerover, or Battle Rover, is a Ornitholestes type Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. It is part of the 1/24 scale Zoids line, being one of the few standard Zoids model kits to not be 1/72. Overview The Battlerover is a small-scale Zoid, and one of four models in the original Japanese line to be the result of fan "design a Zoid" competitions. In-universe, it was originally introduced when the Republic was driven into the central mountain range by the first Death Saurers. They were forced to adopt guerrilla warfare tactics. The Battlerover was their high-speed attack and scout Zoid, as its mobility made it perfect for navigating in narrow spaces and rough terrain. Standard equipment for its pilots included a machinegun and a helmet with infrared/night vision goggles built in. In the manga, the Battlerover (or a Zoid very closely resembling it) appears modified for everyday use; considering the Battlerover's size and swiftness, it would have made a good civilian transport after the war. Media Appearances Battle Story is on the left).]] The Battlerover was one of three small-scale Zoids the Republic used for mountain warfare in their struggles to resist the Empire in ZAC 2045, battling alongside the Neptune and Megatopros. It was used for hit-and-run tactics and scouting, having no real armor other than the transparent "bulletproof" plating that was standard for the Republic's 1/24 Zoids. Its most notable service, however, would be as piloted by Rosa Lauri, one of President Helic's bodyguards (and eventual wife). Captain Franz, bitter about his subordinates getting killed in a Republic ambush, volunteered for a plan to kidnap the President by smuggling a Roadskipper into a Republic base. His attempt to grab Helic and run proved mostly-successful, other than him taking a bullet to his shoulder, until Rosa caught up to his slowed Roadskipper using her Battlerover. The two clashed swords, as she knew the Battlerover would lose in a firefight, and thanks to Franz's wounded arm, Rosa and her Battlerover proved victorious, and the President went back to the war effort with her at his side. Franz himself survived, Rosa giving him a chance to abandon his mission and flee rather than killing him outright. Media Manga thumb|150px|right|Van, Rosa, and the borrowed Battlerover The Battlerover that appeared in the Chaotic Century manga was customized for everyday use, and went by Land''rover in some copies (possibly because it was described as a "civilian version of the Battlerover"). It had a different appearance in terms of armor, having more covering its limbs but lacking the transparent plating that was used for the battle story version. It was piloted by Rosa, Viola's little sister, and became the subject of one of Van's new missions: he was to find it and return it to its original owner, as it was borrowed and never returned. When Van found the Battlerover, he discovered it was being used as a bus to get a group of kids to school—and the "school" was a nesting ground for wild Zoids, where the kids took care of them, clearing out the old nests. Their village, in turn, could profit from the "solar" scales the Zoids used as their nests. The trip was about three hours by Zoid, and the Battlerover meant a lot to the people in the village. Seeing all of this, Van then decided that it would be wrong to take the Zoid away. Models Old Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint; however some details on the pilot are pre-painted. Battlerover was released in 1988, until 1990, as a counterpart of Road Skipper. The assembly is simple, similar to Road Skipper and several Zoids of the same period. Like most of the other 1/24 scale Helic, Battlerover possesses a lot of transluscent parts, covering the head and most of the body. The pilot has a human face. Zevle The Battlerover was released in the Zelve line as ''Landgallop. It sported a different color scheme and a pilot that required painting/assembly, but was otherwise the same kit. Toy's Dream Project The Battlerover was re-issued by TDP, and was near identical to the original other than a monochrome box without a clear window to show the pilot figure. Command Zoids The zoid was re-issued as a 1/72 scale zoid as a part of the Command Zoid line. Unlike the Gorem, which was also released in the same way, the zoid did not come in the Zevle colors. Trivia * The Battlerover has a resemblance to the Clone Walker from the Star Wars series. * Its model is one of the few 1/24 scale Zoids. * The Battlerover in the manga appeared as a civilian version and seem to go by the name Landrover. * The Zoids name was "Gamba" in it's main appearance in the Manga Related Pages Megatopros and Neptune fought alongside the Battle Rover, each serving different roles in forces built around the 1/24 Zoids. Battle Rover took the part of forward and scout, being designed for high-speed work. Roadskipper Being similar of similar size/capability and opposite faction, the Roadskipper was the Battle Rover's rival, as it were. Pilots saw them as equals, with the person at the controls making the difference when their paths crossed. Category:Zoids Category:1/24 Scale Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids